Pecho/Leyendas
thumb|right|[[Aayla Secura/Leyendas|Aayla Secura durmiendo revela un pecho.]] thumb|right|Las mujeres [[Askajian tenían varios pechos.]] Los pechos fueron las glándulas mamarias de los mamíferos y algunas especies reptomamíferas, por lo general una característica de las hembras de las especies Rol biológico En algunas culturas, las mujeres amamantaban a sus propios sensibles jóvenes. Este fue el caso tanto de las sociedades primitivas planetarias como Dathomir, donde las mujeres guerreras del Clan de la Montaña del Canto alimentaban a sus hijos, incluso durante los consejos solemnes de la guerra,The Courtship of Princess Leia, pp. 209-10 y la civilización interestelar de alta tecnología: Leia Organa Solo amamantó a sus gemelos durante algún tiempo La Última Orden, pp. 109-110 y Mara Jade Skywalker amamantó a su hijo Ben hasta que fue unos meses mayor de edad.Star by Star pp. 31, 437 Incluso Tenel Ka Djo, Reina Madre del Consorcio Hapes, cuidó a su hija Allana por sí misma (aunque esto puede haber reflejado su propio patrimonio Dathomiri).The Unseen Queen, pp. 58, 61 Las técnicas alternativas de alimentación de los lactantes existían, como el TDL Nanny Droide, que podía almacenar hasta dos litros de leche internamente.The Essential Guide to Droids, p. 34 Otras especies sensibles mantenían una fuerte tradición de lactancia materna, así: las mujeres wookiees tenían seis pechos, que se utilizaban para alimentar a sus grandes camadas de cachorros.Las mujeres Wookiees de seis pechos fueron descritass por George Lucas para una [http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,953916-3,00.html Time magazine interview] en Mayo de 1983; el fan website Unofficial Encyclopedia sugiere que la declaración también puede aparecer de una manera más directa canon source. Significado cultural thumb|left|[[Aayla Secura/Leyendas|Aayla Secura usando sus pechos para impresionar al guardia Gossam.]] En la sociedad Galáctica corriente, los senos se mantuvieron generalmente cubiertos, aunque se desconoce si exponerlos era tabú. Las pacientes en tanques de bacta podían tener sus pechos cubiertos Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5, pero en algunos casos optaron por no hacerlo así Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2. Leia parecía impasible ante los ojos de Shen en el período de lactancia en público en Dathomir, y Luke Skywalker se inmutó de manera similar cuando se encontró con la adepta Fallanassi Norika vestida sólo con un pareo.Tyrant's Test, p. 227 Con base en estos hechos, es probable que los senos desnudos fueran considerados polémicos entre los Dathomiri y los Fallanassi. Algunos bailarinas twi'lek realizaban el baile con el pecho desnudo,Galactic Campaign Guide y las hembras Askajian eran muy apreciadas como bailarinas y modelos de ropa interior, debido a su físico de seis pechos.Yarna in the Databank thumb|100px|[[T'ra Saa—una tree con pronunciados pechos.]] No mamíferos con pechos Un número de mujeres pertenecientes a las especies de animales no mamíferos se sabe que han tenido los senos, sobre todo los reptiles Falleen. Es posible que estos reflejasen una conexión de mamíferos en la ascendencia genética de los Falleen, pero otras fuentes indican que el tamaño y la pigmentación de la cresta espinal fueron la principal característica distintiva del dimorfismo de género en esta especie.Alien Encounters, p. 47; Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 57 Es posible que las mujeres de pechos grandes Falleen como Savan se hiciesen la cirugía estética, o que este era un rasgo evolutivo que reflejaba la naturaleza Falleen como depredadores sexuales altamente evolucionados. Del mismo modo, el físico de T'ra Saa, que era una Neti, una especie inteligente de plantas—asumió que en su forma de pseudo-humano pudo haber sido elegida de forma consciente, pues ella era una forma cambiante.Star Wars Republic 34: Darkness, Part 3, T'ra Saa at Wizards of the Coast Las hembras rodianas también tenían los pechos con las glándulas mamarias funcionales. Mujeres fuera del mundo, sin embargo, usaban ropa suelta, en un intento de disfrazar su género. Algunas hembras hacían alarde de su físico si sabían que iba a trabajar para su beneficio.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Entre bastidores Como en muchos otros libros de historietas, personajes femeninos son a veces representadas con los pechos a punto de ser desproporcionadamente grandes. Sin embargo, el tamaño del pecho es sólo ambiguamente canónico, como los personajes que aparecen tanto en los cómics y las películas suelen tener senos más pequeños en las películas, cuya canonicidad reemplaza a la de los cómics. Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Tales From Jabba's Palace'' **''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' Fuentes *''The Art of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,953916-1,00.html Time magazine article] from May 1983, in which George Lucas discusses female Wookiees. Categoría:Anatomía